Te estoy perdiendo
by teffah95
Summary: ¿Como fué que dejé que las cosas entre Pia y yo llegaran hasta este punto? , realmente la esoy perdiendo y soy conciente de que no es su culpa, pero la necesito de vuelta, no puedo soportar un minuto mas sin mi amiga... sin Pia, ¿Pia, mi amiga?
1. Solo yo

**Hola! Pues la verdad que me pareció malisimo el final de Valen y Pia, así que aqui tienen otra historia de estas chicas hermosas, espero un review de si te gusta o no, o simplemente comentarios o recomendaciones ;)**

* * *

No podía sacarme de la cabeza que ya hacía 8 meses que todas habíamos estado aquí, divirtiéndonos todas como amigas, fue la primer vez que salimos todas juntas, sin peleas ni discusiones por un momento, es cierto, peleé con Pia por estupideces, por, no sé, creo que fue por Anna o porque vio al imbécil que le jodió la vida; siempre pienso en ese día, en como la deje de lado, en como permití que viera al tarado ese en cómo se sintió sola y solo necesitaba que yo estuviera ahí y yo no estuve, ya sé, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Pia… Pia, mi amiga, la verdad no estaba pensando en las chicas, pensaba en "La chica", pensaba en Pia, -me quite un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara- aun intentaba convencerme de que era solo eso, que Pia era mi mejor amiga y solo me arrepentía de haber sido tan fría, mala con ella, de no haber estado con ella cuando me necesitó

– No dejaba de darle vueltas a la tasa del juego- , estaba mareada pero no me importaba, solo quería dejar de pensar, pero era imposible, solo recordaba la casa de maca, todo lo que pasé allí y como ya desde hacía 3 meses que todas habíamos salido, a excepción de Nina y Greta (sus razones habrán tenido, no sé), pero a veces las entendía y quería estar allí de nuevo, no me importaba estar al punto de desmayarme por dar tantas vueltas…

De pronto una voz me sacó de mi trance, un muchacho que trabajaba ahí me dijo que ya iban a cerrar así que debía bajarme ya, yo accedí un poco aturdida por el juego, lo veía todo borroso y no podía distinguir nada bien.

Seguía pensando en Pia, las 3 primeras semanas que salimos de Casa Maca todo fue genial, estábamos juntas todo el tiempo y la pasábamos genial, íbamos a cine, a comer y a dar vueltas por ahí, pero luego todo se volvió raro entre nosotras, creo que Pia ya no podía soportar ser solo mi amiga y yo no podía sentir que le hacía daño, no fueron necesarias las palabras para que ambas lo notáramos y poco a poco nos alejáramos;aunque no del todo, aun nos hablábamos, pero ya no éramos tan amigas, a veces sentía que mi relación con ella era solo porque ella era alguien que había vivido un tiempo conmigo y eso era todo, era una conocida, a veces sentía eso, como fue que todo entre nosotras se volvió tan extraño?

-Valen- oí que dijeron tras de mí, así que me di vuelta y quedé en shock

-Mari?, Holaa! -Aun no podia creer verla ahi-

-Woww! que bueno verte -mientras me abrazaba como solo Marissa podia hacerlo-

-Igualmente -mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que me quito el abrazo de Marissa- Y, ¿Qué haces por aqui, vienes sola?

-Mmmm, no Valen, de hecho vine con Fatu

-Heyyy -la miraba picaramente- ¿Ya se formalizaron?

-Heheheh como?, Valen ya sabias que Fatu y yo...?

-Obvio Mari, quien no se daria cuenta

-Pues si, ya decidimos dejar de escondernos, si la gente nos señala o se burla de nosotros es su rollo, no nuestro, y ademas que importa si dicen "ayy los gorditos juntos", lo importante es que nos amamos y ya no tememos mostrarlo al mundo, sabes es muy bonito cuando solo te importa esa persona y nada mas a tu alrededor, no crees?

-Si, supongo -no pude evitar pensar en Pia, por un momento la habia logrado sacar de mi mente, pero no duro mucho tiempo el que ella no fuera todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza-

-En esa casa no fue la unica conexion que se dió, ¿no?

-Sabia perfectamente que se referia a Pia y a mi- Emm si tu lo dices

Hablamos por un rato de varias cosas, disfrutamos de las pocas atracciones que aun estaban abiertas pues ya se estaba haciendo noche y comimos un par de cosas que se le antojaban a la gordis cuando pasabamos por la plaza de comidas.

-Oye y Pia? -Mientras llegabamos al punto donde se habia quedado de encontrar con Fatu-

-Pia?, ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-No se, porque ustedes dos son tan amigas que me imagine que estarian todo el tiempo juntas, es mas, me extraña no verlas juntas aqui y ademas porque no se de ella desde hace un montonooon de tiempo

-Emm -senti como se empezo a formar en mi estomago un nudo y como me contenia para no estallar en llanto, pues era verdad lo que Mari decia, antes eramos las mejores amigas y ahora ¿Que eramos? - si, si, creo que bien

-Mari un poco desconsertada por mi respuesta- Pero ella y tu no eran, no se... , tu me entiendes, mas que amigas?

-Emm, no, solo amigas -creo que ya ni eso-

-Pero se veian tan bonitas juntas, tan especiales, tan perdidas por la otra, tan ...

-La interrumpí- Si, si, fueron buenos tiempos, mira Mari, yo con Pia me siento la mas, se me vuela el tiempo cuando estoy con ella, nos divertimos tanto estando juntas, es que Pia es genial -solte un suspiro- yo por Pia siento que...

-Hola dragoncita -Fatu dijo agarrando a Marissa de la mano-

-Dragoncita? -Algo confundida y divertida por aquel comentario- De donde es esa antiguedad?

-Haaa, antiguedad?, Axl no para de hablar de ti

-Emm -Axl, tambien a el lo habia metido en mi confusion, pero el si era solo mi amigo y ya, nada mas que eso- bien, y que hacen por aqui?

-Nada Valen vinimos a divertirnos al parque, como en los viejos tiempos , no?

-Hehe si

-Oye y Pia -pregunto Fatu rascandose su cresta- no la veo por aqui

-Emm, no, no esta - algo incomoda-

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incomodo que solo fue roto por Marissa

-Mmm, bueno ya es alo tarde no Fatu, creo que ya nos vamos Valen

-Si arañita, adios Drago... emmm Valen

-Adios chicos

-Eyyy y Valen aqui te dejo mi numero de celular -mientras me daba un papel doblado- para que no nos perdamos de nuevo, okey?

-Hehe si Mari, no me olvido de eso, Bye

-Y tu no te olvides que Pia te quiere

A que venia el comentario de Mari?, simplemente lo dijo y se fueron agarrados de la mano -Saque de mi bolsillo mi Ipod y pare un taxi- No podia dejar de pensar en lo que dijo "Pia te quiere, Pia te quiere, Pia te quiere, Pia te quiere, Pia te quiere"

-Señorita ya llegamos -dijo el taxista interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

-Gracies -Le pagué y me bajé-

Llegué y me eché en la cama, necesitaba descansar, despejarme, dejar de pensar tanto, solo caí a la cama y me quedé dormida

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

-Valentina, Valentina, despiertate es una amiga tuya al telefono...

Me levante de golpe al oir esas palabras -¿Seria Pia?-


	2. ¿Que hago?

**Beliefer Monse: Me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo, y si, que mal que Valen justo se halla dado cuenta, gracias x tu Review, saludos hasta Mexico**

**Kdl94: Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia ;)**

**Kellyth: Genial que te guste como escribo, saludes compatriota y claro que la voy a seguir...**

**Elisabloom: Hehe y al final si era Pia, pero no la trato como Valen esperaba, Valen sufrira un poquito xD**

* * *

Emm, Hola?- Intentando, en vano, ocultar la ansiedad en mi voz y resistiéndome a que se formara un nudo en mi garganta-

-Buenos días, con la Señorita Valentina Rubiales Hinojosa

-Sí, con ella habla - una amiga con voz de hombre?-

-Buenos días señorita Rubiales, hemos estado viendo su cuenta bancaria y a pesar de que no es usted mayor de edad, tiene un crédito aprobado aquí en el banco y nos encantaría que venga a nuestras oficinas y...

-No, no me interesa

-Pero Señorita Va...

Tiré la bocina demasiado desilusionada y algo molesta, me di la vuelta y di uno o dos pasos en dirección a mi habitación y me encontré con la pesada de mi hermana de nuevo, dos veces en el mismo día era demasiado!

-Quien era Valen?

-No sé, yo creí que era una amiga mía, no fue lo dijiste? –Buscaba en sus ojos la más pequeña muestra de vergüenza por lo que dijo, pero no había tal cosa-

-Emm, no, pero pues era la voz de un chico!, y sabia que no lo atenderías si no te decía que era una de tus desadaptadas amiguitas esas de la Casa de Martha

-¿Martha?, Casa de M A C A!-

-Bueno Martha, Maca, como sea, quien era el chico?

-Eran del banco, y… no sé ni porque te lo digo, a ti que te importa quien me llame o no me llame, es mi lio

-Tú y tus líos hermanita

-Percatando la forma en que lo había dicho y el doble sentido de aquella frase solo suspire y lo pase por alto, ya eran normales sus indirectas hacia mí, tanto de ella, como de mi mamá-

… Ring Ring... Era el teléfono de nuevo

-Ayyy, ve tu Valentina- dijo mi hermana dándome la espalda -Deben ser del banco buscándote de nuevo, que gente!, no se cansa de llamar y... -oía su voz, cada vez menos audible a medida que se alejaba

-¿Qué?- Dije de mala gana y en un tono agresivo- Ya le dije que no me interesa, y deje ya de molestar a la gente, no vuelva a llamar, le dije que no y...

-Tanto así me has extrañado -Era la voz más dulce y hermosa que me había interrumpido ése día-

-Pia?

-Sí Valentina, soy Pia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, todo bien –Valentina? , Desde cuando Pia me decía Valentina? Unas pocas veces me lo dijo, pero siempre era cuando habíamos discutido o le había dicho algo que le molestaba-

-Lo decía porque estas como alterada y bueno pues…

-No, no, es solo que me llamaron del banco y,…bueno no importa…

Hubo un momento de silencio, conteste estando muy alterada antes, no sabía ni que decir, me moría por hablar con ella pero no encontraba las palabras, eran demasiadas emociones mezcladas en un solo instante… aun demasiado sorprendida y emocionada le dije lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento …

-Wawww Pia! , no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo, te he extrañado tanto, no dejo de pensar en ti, me haces demasiada falta y… -arrepintiéndome de lo que había acabado de decir (como siempre) traté de ocultar mis emociones y cambié mi tono de voz drásticamente- ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Pues quería ver si nos podíamos ver

-No, no puedo, tengo que… emm, ir de shopping con mi hermana –Fue lo más estúpido que pude decir, ambas sabíamos que eso no era algo que yo haría ni en 1000 millones de años, y ¿Por qué le dije que no?, me moría por verla, estar con ella, admirar todo su ser, ver su sonrisa, sentir su aroma, su tacto, Pia causaba tantas emociones en mi, el tan solo oír su voz me llevaba lejos de la odiosa casa en la que estaba… -

-Ahhh veo, que raro, no sabes cuándo o a qué horas pero aun así casualmente iras de Shopping, y con tu hermana, como sea, no importa ya –Su voz tenia tono sarcástico y un resignado-

-No, no quería decir eso es solo que…

-Tranquila, no sería la primera vez que me rechazas así que… - intentó remediar lo que dijo de algún modo- ehh, discúlpame, no quise decir eso, solo que, ehh bueno yo le aviso a las chicas que no puedes ir

-¿Las chicas?

-Sí, las chicas, Adela, Nina, Greta, Marissa, ¿Te suenan?

-No seas pesada Pia, claro que sé a quienes te refieres, es solo que creí que…

-Creíste que solo iríamos las dos, pues no, despreocúpate que no es así, pero bueno ya que sabes que es con las chicas, irás?, no sería lo mismo sin ti, estaremos todas.

-Sí, sí, claro que iré y discúlpame no me refería a que no quería estar contigo es solo que… -no encontraba palabras para remediar lo que había dicho, la había embarrado hasta el fondo, mis palabras habían sonado demasiado mal - en serio no tendría ningún problema si fuéramos solo las dos, es mas creo que sería genial que intentaramos…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, yo sé, bueno es mañana en casa de maca a las 3, te veo allá, adiós!

-Hola?, Pia?, sigues ahí? –Pia ya había colgado- creo que cada vez te alejo mas de mi, adiós mi Pia, mi dulce Pia–Colgué la bocina también yo-

-Pero que carajos hiciste Valentina, eres una estúpida, siempre lo dañas todo, que pasa contigo, dejaste ir a Pia una vez más, por qué te comportas así con ella, sabes perfectamente que ella es alguien demasiado importante para ti, siempre lo supiste; aun así sigues intentando negarlo, por qué negaste a ti misma y a ella que no la querías como ella quería que la quisieras si en el fondo sabias que no la querías solo como amiga, por qué le dijiste que tenía que encontrar a alguien más, por qué después que te besaba simplemente hacías como si no pasara nada y te ibas si en el fondo te derretías con su mirada, sus hoyuelos, sus labios, su cabello, su forma de acariciarte, de abrazarte, de tratarte, de besarte, ¿por qué? … definitivamente eres una tarada Valentina

-¿Hablando sola hermanita, por qué dices que eres una tarada, es que acaso al fin te diste cuenta de que Axl es el chico de tu vida?

-No!, y ya me jodas, no aguanto más, tengo bastantes cosas en mi cabeza como para escuchar tus delirios y hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada, hoy no

-Pero, qué demonios te pasa Valentina, ¿por qué me tratas así?

-Ni yo sé porque trato a los que me importan así, sea como sea eres mi hermana y algo de cariño de tengo y en alguna forma muy muuuy insignificante, me importas, pero por qué trato a los que siempre han estado conmigo y los que me hacen felices así, ¿por qué te trato así Pia, a que le tengo miedo?

-Disculpa?, creo que no me perdí un capitulo, me perdí el libro completo, estábamos hablando y de un momento a otro te elevaste hasta la estratosfera y parecía como si hablaras con alguien más, empezaste a decir que le temías a no sé que cosas, ¿qué te pasa hoy?, estas más rara de lo normal, ya van dos veces que te encuentro o hablando sola o hablando con alguien más cuando no hay nadie

-No sé ni porque hablo contigo, es mi lio, siempre ha sido mi lio, ya, no te metas, y si, hoy no es mi día, no ha sido un buen día desde que salí de Casa de Maca

-Pero…

-Ya, dejémoslo así, tú nunca vas a entender

-Entonces, te vas a encerrar en tu cuarto como todos los días?

-Pues si

Luego de encerrarme en mi habitación no pude evitar imaginarme que hubiera pasado si estuviera en Casa de Maca, seguramente Pia me hubiera preguntado qué pasaba y me hubiera dicho que tal vez solo se comportaba así porque en el fondo se preocupa por mí, un abrazo suyo me hubiera alentado y poco a poco hubiera olvidado toda la situación con solo ver su sonrisa, en un instante nos hubiéramos reído de alguna tontería y la amargura no sería una palabra de mi vocabulario, sus mimos y abrazos me hubieran hecho sentir como si algo valiera la pena, pero no, Pia ya no estaba ahí, ni como una conocida, ni como mi compañera de cuarto, ni como mi amiga, ni nada, simplemente no estaba, nunca me sentí tan miserable, el problema nunca fue que no la quisiera, porque desde el primer momento en que dormimos juntas el mismo día que entre a Casa de Maca supe que Pia era alguien muy especial y sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de estar con ella, y cada momento que pasaba con ella me hizo quererla mas y mas, pero ya las cosas no eran como antes entre ella y yo, tuvimos una conexión inigualable desde el primer segundo, a la que ninguna de las chicas ni se acerco a tener con otra en esa casa, ahora había cierta tensión entre nosotras, no era tan fácil hablar ni relacionarnos, era como un tipo de timidez, la misma como cuando recién conoces a alguien y te mueres por hacer algún comentario pero no lo haces porque no hay suficiente confianza y aun no conoces al otro como para saber qué pensaría o como actuaria frente a lo que hagas, era lo mismo, nos limitábamos con muchas cosas, parecía que ya no nos conocíamos cuando dos meses atrás sabíamos que pensaba la otra con solo ver sus expresiones o su forma de hablar, prácticamente hablábamos con la mirada y muchas veces no necesitábamos pronunciar palabras para saber cómo comportarnos, así de bien nos conocíamos, pero eso era antes…

-Ufff ya Valentina, que día el que tuviste, ya es de noche, como se pasa el tiempo cuando solo piensas en "que hubiera pasado si…" o "tal vez si yo hubiera hecho tal cosa…", ya basta de escuchar canciones tristes y llorar, mañana la veras de nuevo y con eso bastará para que olvides estos últimos dos meses que has pasado sin ella, ésta no es la Valentona que siempre fuiste

Solo hablaba conmigo misma y de vez en cuando con mi mama o con mi hermana cuando salía a comer o iba al baño, pero no eran diálogos como tal ni conversaciones complicadas y profundas, eran más bien palabras necesarias para una convivencia más o menos aceptable

-Ya arreglarás mañana todo lo que has hecho, ya verás mi Pia, mañana verás una faceta de Valentina totalmente distinta, seré una Valentona de nuevo, no seré más la niñita tímida que llora todo el día y no se lamenta del pasado… ya lo verás mi Pia.


	3. Una realidad

… La noche fué eterna, estaba nerviosa, sentía mariposas en el estómago, me temblaba el cuerpo, sudaba mucho, no podía pensar claramente, cualquiera diría que estaba enamorada de Pia! Jajaja qué tontería, yo enamorada de Pia?, eso era imposible, a menos que….

* * *

-Valen! –Fuí envuelta en un abrazo muy efusivo, tipo Marissa - Que bueno verte!

-Heyyyy Adela! Te han sentado de maravilla estos meses con Nachito, no? Estas radiante! Qué bueno verte! –Le dije con una sonrisa picara y juguetona

-Valen, Valen, Valen –Dijo con una sonrisa disimulada - … no pensarás quedarte ahí afuera, tranqui que Maca no te va a dejar encerrada –Seguía siendo la misma Adela, me encantaba su espontaneidad y la forma en que nos entendíamos- Pasa…

-Wawww, la casa de Maca no ha cambiado nada –Seguí a Adela hacia el living- excepto que está mucho más tranquila, tal vez porque Adela Huerta ya no está haciendo de las suyas, no?

-Uyyy golpe bajo Valen! –Ambas reímos- Aun así Maca sigue lidiando con Nina, Greta… y Lola, no solo yo causaba los líos aquí, y acordándome bien siempre tenía de cómplice a una chica llamada Valentina…

-Valentina? Emm, no, no ni idea de quien me hablas

-Hehe, Valen no has cambiado nada –Adela deslizo la puerta del living y entró, yo la seguí - Tal vez algún día te presente a Valentina…

-… Si, tal vez algún día encuentre a la verdadera Valentina

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ehhh? Nada, nada… y ¿Cómo va tu vida Adela?

-Todo bien Valen, siempre me acuerdo de la época en que estábamos aquí, he cambiado mucho, ya no le temo a enamorarme, sabes, ahora junto a Nachito me siento completa, y pues ya me arreglé con el senador y Edward

…

-Valen, que bueno verte!

De nuevo mi mundo se paralizó momentáneamente, no me atrevía a darme la vuelta de mi sitio para buscar la voz de la chica que me saludó, más no fue necesario porque casi al instante una mano tocaba mi hombro insitándome a darme vuelta

-¿Cómo has estado Valen?

No sé si me sentí aliviada o decepcionada –Todo bien Greta y ¿tú como andas?

-Todo muy bien, pero pasa y te sientas mientras esperamos a que lleguen todas las chicas, aún faltan Mari y Pia

-Si, yo... - Últimamente era interrumpida siempre

- Valentina! Qué bueno que viniste!

-Teito, hola! Te había extrañado mucho!

-La casa no es la misma sin ustedes aquí haciendo sus desastres –Todas reímos-

-Ayyy no es para tanto Teo, seguro que Maca está feliz de no lidiar con nosotras!

-Adela ¿Cómo dices eso?, si Maca las adora ! –Dijo Teo mirándola con cara de incredulidad-

-Si, lo sé, no te enojes Teito era una broma! –Adela haciendo pucheros, eso sí era algo nuevo!-

En eso bajó Nina, extrañamente preguntando si ya había llegado Mari; las cosas sí que habían cambiado mucho durante estos 2 meses, ahora me preguntaba, que sería de la vida de Pia…

-Solo faltan Mari y Pia, verdad? –Trataba de ocultar mi cara de ansiedad, pero parece que fué en vano-

-Ayy no te hagas Valen- dijo Nina arreglándose el cabello con su mano- ¿Qué no sabes a qué hora llega Pia?, esa no te la creo!

Todas soltaron una carcajada

-Si Valen! Es más, ¿por qué no se vinieron junticas?- Decía Greta casi ahogándose con su risa-

-Si- Fue lo único que respondí, súbitamente se estaba formando un nudo en mi garganta y parecía que cargaba con todo el mundo en mis hombros, ahora tenía la mirada fija y triste en lugar fijo, fuera del living, ventanas hacia afuera-

Las chicas seguían normalmente su conversación, reían, peleaban, bromeaban, excepto porque al parecer ya todas éramos amigas y habíamos crecido y madurado juntas, aún éramos las mismas desadaptadas burlonas que habíamos entrado a casa Maca ya casi hacía 9 meses

Teito interrumpió mis pensamientos ofreciéndome un vaso de limonada, bueno en verdad no pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco, no estaba ahí, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el patio de la casa

-Valen, hola, que alegría !

-Mari? Hahah hola, ¿A qué hora llegaste? No me dí cuenta

-Hace como 10 minutos maso, jajaja ayy Valen!

¿Cómo era posible que ya hubieran pasado casi 20 minutos desde que había llegado y no habían ni rastros de Pia?, solo faltaba ella por llegar!... En eso un grito de diva interrumpió mis pensamientos...

-Mariiiiii ! - Efusivamente Nina dió un abrazo a Mari

-Holaaaa mi Nina !

El resto de la conversación me fué inherente, seguí con mis pensamientos perdidos en algún lugar fuera del living, pero al ver a una chica hermosa de cabello liso y de sonrisa hermosa en la reja todo cambió, era Pia! ... se veía radiante, hermosa, eran indescriptible los sentimientos que me invadieron con tan solo verla...

* * *

Todo a mi alrededor pareció hacerse boronas al ver que esa chica, que mi Pia, mi Pia no venía sola, la acompañaba una chica igualmente hermosa a ella; aunque para mi Pia era la mujer más hermosa, la chica que la acompañaba no se quedaba atrás, era una chica alta, delgada, de cabello negro ondulado muy brillante y unos ojos grises que se llenaban de brillo con tan solo mirar a Pia

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Pia tenga una nueva amiga?, si amigas, eso es lo que son!

-¿Qué dices Valen? -Dijo Adela mirándome de reojo separando su vista de su limonada por un momento

-Ehh, que Pia ya llegó

Adela se levantó efusivamente de su asiento y se acercó a mi para confirmar que lo que le decía era verdad

-Wooow! Pero Pia está radiante

-Lo sé -Dije mirando a Adela por un segundo-

-Valen -Dijo un poco incrédula- ¿Quién es la chica que la acompaña, la conoces?

-No, este, ehhh, no, no sé -Iba a volver mi mirada hacia ellas, pero Adela me detuvo-

-Y, ehh Valen, ¿Cómo vas con tu música, tu familia, tus amigos? ... tu vida ¿Cómo va todo?

Noté a Adela rara, un poco incómoda, su voz al igual que su cuerpo estaban temblando

-Fruncí el ceño- ¿Estás bien Adela? ... voy por agua o algo?

-Si, si mejor ve para la cocina

-Ok, ok, pero tranqui ! ¿Qué tienes?

Ahora su mirada estaba fija en la entrada de la casa, así que mi mirada lentamente también se posó en aquella reja de barrotes gruesos, mi respiración aumentó y seguramente si tuviera mas fuerza hubiera roto el vaso con limonada

...

Pia y la chica extraña se encontraban frente a frente, a tan solo centímetros de distancia, pero rápidamente el espacio entre ellas se fué reduciendo, poco a poco Pia se acercaba a la cara de aquella extraña


End file.
